


E si ricomincia

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 57. Il giorno dopo</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 5 dicembre: "Ho freddo..." (fuori gara)</a></p><p>Non si poteva dire che Nebiros, all’alba del ritorno a casa di Aaron, non avesse tentato di dare una svolta alla sua rediviva convivenza con il ragazzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	E si ricomincia

Non si poteva dire che Nebiros, all’alba del ritorno a casa di Aaron, non avesse  _tentato_  di dare una svolta alla sua rediviva convivenza con il ragazzo; il giorno successivo alla loro spedizione all’Inferno (si era premurato che Aaron non sapesse che si trattava di casa di quel megalomane di suo fratello) erano tornati al suo palazzo e aveva cercato di ricucire lo strappo causato sia dalla lontananza, che dalla sfiducia che aveva guidato la sua mano quando lo aveva scacciato.

Solo che quel benedetto ragazzo non sembrava minimamente apprezzare (né comprendere) i suoi sforzi.

Quel primo giorno di nuova vita insieme stava per giungere al termine (non sapeva che ora fosse, ma era inverno e la luce sembrava tenersi ben distante dal suo regno): Nebiros leggeva su un lato del divano e Aaron studiava una qualche ricetta seduto dall’altro capo; compreso che le occhiate che gli lanciava non sortivano il minimo effetto, il demone tentò un’altra via.

– Ho freddo – disse.

Il ragazzino alzò lo sguardo su di lui e Nebiros, dopo qualche secondo di attesa, rimase decisamente affranto nel sentire che la coperta di pile rossa gli veniva drappeggiata sulle spalle.

– Va meglio? – chiese Aaron, rimboccandogli per bene il plaid attorno al collo.

Il demone chiuse gli occhi un istante, dicendosi che, in fondo, non aveva lanciato un amo sufficientemente chiaro – No.

Stavolta fu il maglione bianco e verde del ragazzino a piovergli sulle spalle e, se sentire il profumo del ragazzo così vicino poteva essere piacevole, questo non lo avvicinava minimamente al suo scopo.

– Ora?

Nebiros lo guardò, afflitto – Direi di no.

– Aspetta allora!

Sollecito come solo lui sapeva essere (quando decideva di farlo ammattire), Aaron corse al caminetto e, appallottolata della carta e sistemato qualche legnetto, tentò di accendere il fuoco: sotto lo sguardo piuttosto depresso del demone, il ragazzo si coprì di cenere, mentre un fumo acre si sollevava dalle fascine e lo costringeva a tossire e a fregarsi gli occhi. La lotta durò ancora un po’, almeno fino a quando Nebiros, sconvolto da tutto quel casino, non usò i suoi poteri per costringere la dannatissima legna a prendere fuoco.

Aaron tornò da lui, con i grandi occhi rossi e lucidi per il fumo e uno sbaffo di fuliggine sulla guancia (dovuto a quando, in un disperato corpo a corpo, aveva tentato di spingere una fascina piuttosto restia a scottarsi sul fondo dell’enorme camino della stanza, strofinando accidentalmente il viso contro uno dei mattoni anneriti), inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi e, tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, chiese – Ora va meglio? Magari se ti avvicini di più, ti scaldi prima…

Il demone si lasciò sfiorare dal dubbio che tutto quel disastro fosse parte della Punizione che gli era toccata, ma dovette poi ammettere che, se così era, Dio aveva lo stesso senso dell’umorismo di suo fratello, il che era non solo blasfemo, ma rischiava anche di far aumentare il numero di secoli che lo separavano dalla fine della sua tortura. Con un sospiro affranto, abbassò lo sguardo sul ragazzino e gli ripulì lo sbaffo nero dal viso – Aaron?

– Sì?

Il leggero rossore che gli aveva colorato le guance dette a Nebiros una briciola di speranza – Riproviamo:  _ho freddo_.

– Vado a prendere una coperta di là? – chiese, con le lacrime agli occhi per la disperazione, il ragazzino.

Il demone rimase ad osservarlo qualche secondo, sospirando piuttosto affranto, e poi, afferrandolo per un braccio, tirò Aaron a sedere sul divano accanto a sé e lo circondò con un braccio – Ecco, _adesso_  non ho più freddo.

– Ah – pigolò il ragazzino, cambiando colore.

– Ci voleva tanto?

– Potevi spiegarti meglio – si lagnò l’altro, poggiandosi contro la sua spalla.

Nebiros alzò gli occhi al cielo.


End file.
